What Will It Take? I'll Do Anything!
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Jake just started school and can't wait to live a normal life. It doesn't turn out that way. But one girl treats him like everyone and ignores him. He knows she has a soft side and will do anything to be on it. MileyxJake some LillyxOliver later
1. Will You Share?

**A/N** This sort of takes place around the episode New Kid In School. This first chapter is all Jakes POV.

**What Will It Take? I'll Do Anything!**

**

* * *

**

Will You Share?

**Jakes POV**

As I stepped out of my limo I looked at my new school. So this is what a middle school looks like. Nobody was outside of course because I was late for class. But even without the kids, it was still nice to see what a regular school looked like.

When I walked inside and through the halls to my classroom, I took in this precious moment that I had at just being by myself. Now this was something I hardly got to do. But it only lasted the length of one hallway. When I turned the corner to another hallway I saw two girls peeking out from a classroom. Oh great, here it comes again. I began to prepare myself with my signature smile, but surprisingly they didn't run up to me. Instead they ran back into the classroom. I was confused and stopped a few feet before the classroom doorway. I looked at the number on the door, and then pulled out my schedule to see which classes I had. Yep this was mine alright. I sure hope it's not full of girls.

I walked in and it had just about half girls and boys, so a good size class, then one crazy teacher who thought I rocked. I have to admit that was pretty cool. Before I sat down I asked the teacher if I could say something to the class. I tried to ask everyone if they could think of me as a normal kid. They acted like they would, although I knew it wouldn't last. But I won't forget this one girl, who wanted me to shut up and sit down. Wow, this was new. Nobody has ever treated me like this before. I usually get attention, but never get pushed away. As odd as it seems- I want more of that.

There was an empty seat next to her. I took it and smiled at her as I sat down. She didn't return the smile; instead she rolled her eyes and looked in another direction. I just have to get to know her better. It didn't look easy, but that's what I like about it, because it's the change that I've always wanted.

After class I tried to leave the room quickly so I could meet her at lunch, but all the girls flocked up to me. I was usually prepared for this, but my thoughts were still on that girl and I had to find her. I saw her standing next to her friend's locker and talking with her friend. This would be a perfect time to talk to her, except there were all these people surrounding me. A few girls were leaning on both my shoulders. I was used to this, but this was still rather uncomfortable. So I decided to ask them if they could save me a seat at lunch. Those girls, along with everyone else surrounding me, heard my request and ran off to the lunch room. Worked like a charm. I guess some of these perks come in handy when I actually need them.

She was still at her friend's locker and told her she'd be at lunch in a minute, so her friend waved to her, saying her name and walked off to lunch. Miley...wow. Luckily her friend didn't see me because I hid around a corner. Now there she was, right in front of me. Nobody to get in my way. She was looking in her school bag for something and then looked up as I slowly walked toward her, smiling the whole way. However, she put on a death glare and didn't show any sign of mercy. I didn't want to fall for it though, I knew that wasn't the real her.

"Wow…Miley, that's a really pretty name."

I saw her expression lighten up momentarily at my compliment. She turned away, hoping I wouldn't notice. Then she put on a fake smile and turned back.

"Wow, Jake Ryan that's a...really annoying name! Did you honestly think I would fall for that line?" she replied a bit loudly but obviously didn't care. Everyone was at lunch anyway. I was a little taken aback, but didn't let my smile fade.

"Well no it wasn't a line Miley, I really do like your name. And I just want to get to know you better." I said quietly.

"W-wait me? Why me?"

"Well you know what you said in class? It was different, it was new to me. I liked it and I want more of it."

"Oh uh...why would you want to get to know me more? Don't you like all that other attention you get? Cause you know you are never going to get that attention from me Jake." she tried to end the conversation there and started heading lunch. But I stepped in front of her so she unwillingly stopped. Then she continued to stare me down with that death glare.

"No wait that's just it, I'm tired of all that attention. And the way you're treating me is like a regular kid. That's what I want to be and-"

Just then I heard the janitor call my name from behind me. I turned around to see two lockers made into one. Now there was lot's of space, different gadgets, everything lit up and was that a new iPod with a speaker system? Great, after what I just said this gives Miley even more of a reason to hate me. I turned back over to her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was part way open.

"Hello? Miley? Look, I know it's pretty sweet, but it's not that amazing."

"Gosh, I don't care about that stuff; Jake that other half is my locker!"

Oh great! Why'd it have to be her locker? Another reason for her to hate me. I could have just apologized, but would she accept it? I wasn't even thinking, so instead I just tripped over my words.

"Oh that's y-your...uh? Well I just...I didn't want...I mean I'm really-"

"Sorry?" She was becoming impatient. I couldn't blame her. I had no idea what to do about this. Unless...

"Yeah, yeah that's it. I'm really sorry about this. I'm sure the last thing you need right now, is to get your locker taken. But I was just thinking, maybe we-"

"Yeah you're right I really don't need this right now. Oh and uh, don't think too hard you might hurt yourself." she smirked at me.

"Ouch. Look I can think just fine alright? So can you just listen to what I have to say?" Oh great, that tone may have come across a bit too harsh. Why did I say that?

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Go ahead." she said with a hint of annoyance still in her voice.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe we could share this locker. I mean it is big enough." I tried to sound hopeful, but I knew she wouldn't want to do it anyway.

"Are you serious?" she chuckled. "Me, share a locker with you?"

"Come on it might be fun. Plus we could get to know each other better." I added quickly.

"What makes you think I would want to get to know you better?"

"Look I'm really not a bad guy and I just want a chance to show you that."

"Aww that was sweet and I'm sure I'll give you that chance, hmm...never. Ok? I'm just gonna go share with my friend"

"Come on Miley, now you're just being unreasonable. You know this is two lockers put into one. So it makes sense. And you'll just be really squished in your friend's locker."

She paused for a moment thinking about what I had just said. She knew it was true, but still contemplated weather or not she should share. Her arms were crossed and she was looking in another direction, glaring as she began to speak.

"Al..." she opened her mouth, managing to make a noise and then closed it again. Then Miley looked back at me and opened it once more to give me her answer. "...alright fine, I'll do it. But on separate shelves and you will not touch any of my things, got it?" Even though she tried to look and sound frustrated about this, a smile was spreading across my face because I knew this was the beginning of her already softening. Of course I was also happy because she was sharing with me.

**A/N** Please review and let me know if it's working. You know- if I should keep going? Thanks again for the reviews on my other stories!


	2. What's The Next Move?

**What's The Next Move?**

Jakes POV

"Of course, got it. I promise you won't regret-"

"Yeah thanks, whatever. Now could you please move those iPod speakers out of the way? It really takes up a lot of space."

"Oh uh...yes mam" I stood up straight and smirked at her.

"Oh please, don't start with me." She said as she rolled her eyes. Then she bent down to grab a bag filled with the things that had been taken out of her locker. "Ok, so it should only take me a few minutes to put this stuff back in. Then I will have just enough time to finish lunch. Oh gosh, I bet Lilly is wondering where the heck I am." She said more to herself then me, as she started arranging her things in our locker.

"Look how about you just set it all in there, arrange it later, and I'll move the speakers later, so we can go to lunch now. Emphasis on 'we'." I smiled, hoping she would get the hint.

"Hey that's a great idea. I can just go to lunch now and do this later." With that she set the bag on the floor of the locker, shut the door, totally ignored what I said and walked off to the lunchroom.

I was thinking of following for two reasons, but there were pros and cons for both. If I followed and if I didn't.

First reason- If I followed Miley, then I would get to see her and hopefully talk to her. But then again she probably wouldn't let me sit with her.

Second reason- I had people saving me a seat. So if I couldn't sit with Miley I had to sit with them.

But if I didn't show up that would probably solve everything.

So I decided to sit this first one out and eat in a classroom. Hopefully the next day won't be as hectic as this one.

I watched until Miley reached the lunchroom doors. She stopped just in front of them and looked back at me, so then I turned around and began walking the opposite way.

"Jake, where are you going? The lunchroom is this way."

I took a few more steps and then stopped and turned around to answer her.

"Look I know where it is, I'm just going to eat in a classroom or something. I don't feel like getting attention right now."

"Just cut the act Jake and come to-"

"I'm not acting now alright? I just want to eat somewhere else. Of course everyone will notice I'm gone. But…but you won't. You won't ever care will you?" I added quietly. Then I left her standing there with a look I couldn't define. It could have been hurt mixed with confusion, but I couldn't tell because I only caught a glimpse before I walked away. I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted her.

-------------

I was wrong about school. The next day at school was just as hectic as the first. But at least I knew someone there. Even though she wouldn't talk to me; I knew her and she knew me. That's what helped me get through the rest of the week. Although Miley tried to avoid the times I was at our locker, it still didn't matter to me. I was as close as I could get to her.

It was surprising at how fast my stardom wore off at school. Although a few girls still came up to me now and then. But still I wasn't complaining. School actually became the fun part of my day. Because everywhere else I went in public, I was still a big celebrity to them.

The very next week, after only a week of being there, I never would have expected what was about to happen that day. So the first day of the week I walked up to our locker. I saw Miley there. For the past few days she had always rushed away when I began to walk toward our locker. Today was different- I don't know why. I had got as close to the locker door when Miley got her school bag and started to leave. Then that's when I heard her.

"Bye Jake." she sighed, looking at me quickly and then walking off to class. I was facing the locker and getting my books and only saw her out of the corner of my eye. So I didn't have a chance to look back at her, because I wasn't prepared for her to talk to me. But I watched as she walked off to her class, dwelling on those few words she spoke to me. Although they were meaningless, the voice behind them was beautiful. Now I knew that today was the day. Today I was finally going to tell her how I feel.

**A/N** I've never had so many reviews for just the first chapter. Thanks! Sorry it's short but hopefully the next will be longer. In later chapters I will get into others POV. But for the first two or three will be mostly Jakes.


	3. We're Getting Closer

**We're Getting Closer**

Jakes POV

I planned to find Miley just before lunch and talk to her. Then I saw her walking toward our locker, so I gently collided shoulders with her just as we both got to the door.

"Gosh Jake, what are you doing?" Miley said, looking right at me. Then looked down at the lock and started turning it.

"Trying to get your attention for once- within this entire week." I said to her with my arms folded, right up next to her. Although she didn't notice because she was still opening the lock.

"W-well...I-" she said as she was still fumbling with the lock. Then it clicked open and dropped on the floor.

I quickly bent down to pick it up and then handed it to her.

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry, I guess I was just a little angry because you were always milking all that attention."

"I told you before; I don't want all that attention. I didn't mean to milk it, but I guess it just turned out that way, because everyone was so excited that I came here."

"Ok fine, you're right. Well I gotta go to lunch now." She said. Then I looked around and nobody else was in the hallway. They had all gone to lunch.

"Wait, haven't you noticed that everything has pretty much blown over? Everyone is use to me being here. Look I also want to say that before this week, when I first met you, I just liked how you acted towards me and that's..." I looked around, trying to avoid what I knew I might say next. _Oh man should I say it now? Yeah maybe that will get things started. _"...that's why I like you." I said quietly. I tried to speak in a tone that Jake Ryan 'the star' usually doesn't speak with. Then I looked away because I felt myself blushing. Dang, I couldn't help it. Well maybe that will soften her up a little.

"Really? You like..." Miley began to smile. Although it was very small, it was still a smile. "-but wait, I ignore you." she made a quick change in subject. But that didn't matter though, because I think she was already loosening.

"Well it's like I keep saying, I'm tired of the other attention. But you don't do that and that's what I want."

"Oh uh...thanks. Look I better go to lunch." She turned on me again, but I put my hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Wow that felt nice. And she didn't even shrug it off, but she was still wearing a glare and had her arms folded.

"Gosh what now?" she tried to sound frustrated, but I knew it was only an act. "Come on Jake, we should really get to lunch."

"You know we've got lots of time. And I just want to know, why are you acting this way?" I said calmly

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you keep milking the attention you get everywhere you go. It's disgusting, so just stop with this act already."

"Whoa, this isn't an act. How many times do I have to tell you- I hate the attention. Look, I'm really not a bad guy ok. But I guess I can see why you wouldn't like me, because of all the smiling and TV stuff. And that's just for show and publicity. But what I'm saying right now isn't an act." I tried to tell her as sweet as possible.

She rolled her eyes and turned to try and head for the lunch room again. But I stepped in front of her once more; this time I was closer to her.

"Hey would you cut that out!" Miley almost shouted. Then she noticed she had walked right into me. "Ok um, why...ok what's your point now?" she couldn't hide it, she was blushing now.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I know you're not really like this." I just smiled softly

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"Oh, there you go again. Miley you've just been telling me that in a way, you can see right through me, right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" she said casually

"Well I can see through you too; I know there's a soft side to you too, but you just keep denying it." I still smiled because she knew I was right. And she also hadn't backed away from me.

"W-well what if I-" she was already loosening

"Admit it; you know you're not really like this and you...you like me too don't you?" I smirked and still stood close to her. Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part, but I think it worked, because she hadn't backed away yet or even moved my hand off her. Maybe she didn't notice or maybe she knew I was right. As I thought this I accidentally tightened my grip a little; she then looked over, realizing my hand and shrugged it off. Now she looked away because she was blushing.

"Jake can we just-I, can I just please go to lunch now?" _Not invited? I guess I should back off soon._ "Lilly's probably about to come get me. I mean it doesn't take me that long to put things in my locker."

"Well you know you haven't done that yet." I grinned knowing that I was the reason why.

"Yeah, well- you've been a little distracting!" she stomped her foot.

"Alright, alright, I guess it's time to back off then."

"No I'm sorry ok? It's just that everyone thinks I hate you, but I..." her eyes went wide and she put a hand on her mouth to stop herself. I smiled at this because I thought I knew what would come after that.

"Keep going" I encouraged her with a smile and put my hand on her shoulder once again.

"What do you mean? I just said everyone thinks I hate you."

"True, but you were only a few words away from admitting you like me." I smirked

"What?! You've really got nerve to say something like that in front of me boy." she was inching closer to me, and then she grabbed one of my shirt sleeves.

"Maybe, so what are you going to do about it?" I smiled and put my other hand on her other shoulder; she didn't notice.

"Boy I am this close to..." she held up two fingers and pinched them together."...to punching you in the nose so hard you'll-" she was moving even closer to my face as she was threatening me. I just smiled though, as I knew she didn't mean any of it.

Before she had finished her sentence, and we were just inches away from each other by now, Lilly had walked out of the lunchroom. We were standing just a few feet to the side of the doors; we both looked over at her.

**A/N** Wow! Great reviews once again. You all are keeping me writing. Might be a day or two until the next update.


	4. Can We Talk?

**Can We Talk?**

Jakes POV

"Um, Miley? What are you...why are you guys holding onto each other like that?" Lilly said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Miley and I both looked at each other and then where our hands were. It was only until now that she noticed I had grabbed onto her shoulders. And I just noticed she was clenching my other shirt sleeve. We looked back at each other again, then we let go and took a step aside from each other.

"Hey Lilly! Let's go eat." Miley smiled and walked over to her, pretending like nothing happened.

"But what were you-"

"I said let's go eat lunch." she whispered loudly to Lilly, with her back turned on me.

"Ok, ok we'll go. Bye Jake, see you in class." Lilly said to me in a hyper voice. Clearly she was still a big fan.

"Thanks Lilly, but could I just say one more thing to Miley?"

"Yeah sure." she turned and whispered to Miley in a surprised voice. "He knows my name!"

"Yeah, only because I said it." Miley said with sarcasim.

Lilly rolled her eyes and then walked back through the doors to the lunchroom.

Miley was now facing the doors and her back was turned on me. Clearly she didn't want to hear me out. I took a step toward her and gently grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Ok fine, what else did you want to say?"

"Well I just thought you should know that I uh...well I really do care about you Miley, and I just want to get to know the real you." I said to her quietly.

Then I let go of her arm and turned and walked the other way. I decided to eat lunch in a classroom again. I knew if I went in the lunchroom, things might feel a bit uncomfortable after what just happened between us. I also hoped Miley noticed I how I felt too. She did.

"Jake, wait."

But I just kept walking. I could always see her at our locker tomorrow. And that's exactly what I planned to do.

From the way we had both talked to each other and grabbed each other like that, I knew what my next move should be.

-------------

The next day after school I decided to go to the beach. I went to a little place called Rico's. Miley was very successful at avoiding me all day today. I've heard she hangs here alot, so this might be worth a shot.

I sat on the bar stool and propped my elbow up on the bar, then leaned my face into my hand. Then a guy came up to me and asked for my order.

"Hey I'm Jackson. Would you like to order anything?"

"Oh uh, I'll have a hot dog." I said in a bored tone, still leaning my face lazily on my hand. "Wait a minute you're Miley's brother right?" I added slowly

"Well yeah, where'd you here that?"

"Oh I've heard things at school, you know."

"And I've heard you're Jake Ryan." he said sarcastically as he turned to go get my hot dog.

"You don't seem too excited."

"Dude, I'm not a girl." he chuckled and then set the hot dog in front of me.

"True. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where Miley is right now, would you?" I asked hopefully

"Well it's usually around now that she comes down here to hang with her friends, but I don't see her anywhere."

"Yeah, figures"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so interested?"

"Well I like her and she knows it because I told her. I just like her because she doesn't treat me like a regular fan would. Strange I know. But this star stuff keeps happening everywhere I go, so it's getting a little boring."

"Well the kids at school are used to you being there by know aren't they?"

"Yeah and that's why I came here, because mostly kids from school come here too. Anyway, Miley and I share a locker and she's not too happy about that. The other day we had a little 'fight' I guess you could call it. And now there's some tension between us, so she won't talk to me. And she is really good at avoiding me." I said just staring at my hot dog and still leaning on my arm.

"Wow, sounds pretty harsh. But you know she's not as mean as she's been acting. In fact here's your chance to talk to her right now." Jackson said and pointed behind me.

Now I jolted up and spun around on my seat. Miley was with Lilly. She was talking to her and pointing at a place near a little palm tree- probably a place they were going to sit. I was in full view of her, but she hadn't seen me. So I turned back around to face the bar and watched until she sat under the tree with Lilly.

"So what's your next move gonna be?" Jackson asked and nodded his head once.

I had completely forgotten about him. And now he was intently looking at me as I was hiding my face from Miley's view.

"Oh, well I think I might just go over…wait, how come you're persuading me? Usually an older brother would be really protective."

"Well yeah, I am protective. But we've had a nice chat and you seem like a nice guy."

"Cool, thanks dude. Well I think I might go over there and surprise her from behind. What do you think?"

"I don't know yet. I just think you should try it."

"Thanks Jackson, that was really helpful." I said sarcastically as I got off the stool.

"Yeah, I know. I've been told many times." He said in a pondering way.

I walked around Rico's shack and behind a few trees until I got to the tree that Miley and Lilly were sitting under. They were both talking and enthralled in a magazine, so I don't think they saw me. I waited for the right moment to walk out and talk to her.

Miley's POV

As Lilly and I were sitting on the beach, from a far distance, I saw a flash of bright blonde hair quickly move past us. I knew it was Jake because I knew he was going to want to talk to me sometime soon.

I could feel him standing behind me and Lilly. Although I didn't say anything for a few more seconds, because I wanted him to think he had fooled me. Then after a few seconds I stood up and quickly turned around to tell him that I had seen him. But it just so happen to be the same time that he was walking toward me. I was only prepared for him to be standing there; not for him to be coming at me at the same time. So he had actually scared me and walked right into me; I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh! Jake I can't believe you did that!" I said as the magazine I was holding dropped out of my hands. Then I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "What, what are you doing here? What do you want now?" Even though I knew what he wanted I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Whoa, slow down Miley. Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to talk about, well you know….yesterday?" he said a little quietly and nervously.

"Well Jake I-I'm kinda busy with Lilly here." I glanced over at Lilly; she had stood up a few seconds ago. When she saw me make eye contact she shook her head no. I know we needed to talk, but for some reason I was just putting it off. But now Lilly was trying to help me out. Still I was trying to get out of it. "I mean I have to get home and start on my homework- biology you know." The second after I said that I just realized he had that same class with me. His face lit up and now I knew what might be coming next.

"Hey you know I'm in your class don't you? Why don't we work on it together?"

**A/N** Looks like I was faster than I thought. But I know the next one will be about a day. Anyway enjoy.


	5. Unknown Feelings

**Unknown Feelings**

Miley's POV

"Hey you know I'm in your class don't you? Why don't we work on it together?"

"Jake I would but-"

"-she would love to!" Lilly intercepted. And put on a huge smile. "Just go get your stuff and come to this address." Lilly skipped the few steps over to Rico's, grabbed a pen and quickly wrote my address on a napkin. Then came back and handed it to Jake. "We'll see you in a few." Then she picked up the magazine, linked my arm with hers and pulled me away to start walking home.

"Lilly what do you think you're doing?" I almost shouted as we were walking to my house.

"Miles, you guys have to work things out sometime and you know it."

"What? Lilly, what are you talking about? You're making it sound like we're…we're a couple or something." I said in a frustrated tone and a disgusted look on my face.

Within the next minute we had arrived at my house. We both flopped on the couch from an exhausting day. I sat down with my back facing the front door and Lilly faced me.

"Miley…" Lilly said, giving me that look of hers when she knew I was in denial. "You know what I'm talking about- and you know I'm right." she said simply. I just rolled my eyes.

I lay back on the couch, squished a pillow onto my face and started mumbling a bunch of things into it with frustration.

"…always right…stop reading my mind…do not like him!" At the same time I was punching the pillow into my face, so I thought my words were inaudible. But I was wrong. Lilly had heard what I was saying. I didn't know so I kept going. "…maybe…like…freakin idiot!" I said, still punching the pillow to break up what I was saying. Then Lilly finally stopped me.

"Miley, Miley! Stop now, ok? Lilly said as she moved over and yanked the pillow out of my grip and off my face.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. It's just that….well did you here what I said?"

"Well sort of. You're a little mad about me always being right, you want me to stop reading you mind, and you don't like Jake? And then you decided that you might actually like that freakin idiot?" she questioned and looked at me.

I just sat there with my eyes wide and mouth part way open. I couldn't believe that she filled in all the holes. But I quickly replaced my wide eyed look with a fake smile. Then I put a hand on Lilly's shoulder and spoke to her in a sweet and innocent voice for a few seconds.

"Wow Lilly, good job. Except you forgot the part that I'm the freakin idiot!" I added, dropping the sweet tone and raising my voice.

"Wait…you were calling yourself an idiot? Ok then. But who were you talking about liking?"

I opened my mouth a little, and then closed it. I hesitated for a few seconds on weather or not I should say anything. But this turned out to be a bad idea, because that was long enough for Lilly to start freaking.

"Oh my gosh, you do like Jake, don't you?! I knew it, I knew it!" she squealed very excited and stood up from the couch.

"I do not, I said maybe- th-there's a difference."

"Miley, how can you think you might like someone. That doesn't make sense. Come on, what are you trying to avoid?" Lilly said and smirked. I also thought I saw her I look over my shoulder and then dart back again. But I thought nothing of it and went on with the conversation.

"Well I guess…I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't avoid him. He did say he hates all the attention. He also said he likes me and wants to get to know the real me."

"Yeah you sure haven't been showing that lately Miles." Lilly told me.

"Well ok, so maybe I was mad at first, but you're right- I guess there isn't any reason to avoid him." I sighed

"You mean no reason to avoid liking him?"

"Uhg, why are you always right?! Ok fine, so maybe I do."

"Yes! So when are you going to tell him? Or are you just going to keep up your act?"

"Lilly, what is this, 20 questions?" I chuckled. Why was she acting so odd? "I don't know when, but I just said I like-" Ok now she was just creeping me out as she began to smirk. "Lilly, stop smirking. Why are you smirking?"

"Oh um, n-no reason. So when are you going to tell him?" she said starting to smirk again. This time she was looking over my shoulder again and smirking.

"Lilly, I just told you I don't know" I said loudly. "…and what are you looking-" I turned around quickly to see if anything was there. There was, or rather someone. To my horror they were the last person on earth I wanted to see right now.

The second after I turned around, I jumped up off the couch and faced him.

"Jake what have you heard, how long have you been here?!"

"Hmm…long enough." He said simply and shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh n-n-no, I hate it when people say that, especially you. See now that means that you've been here our whole conversation haven't you?" I said in a frustrated tone, right into his face.

"Calm down Miley, gosh. I've only heard that you decided not to avoid me and you like me now." Jake said and began to smile. But it wasn't his famous smile I usually see. It was different this time. I like it when he does that. Wait, what am I thinking?

"W-well maybe, but you were eavesdropping. That was supposed to be a private conversation. Why would I ever like someone that eavesdrops?!" Oh great, that was probably a little harsh, because his smile faded now.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept listening." He said quietly and sadly. "I'll just go home and study alone. See you at school. Bye Lilly." he added and nodded his head at Lilly. Then he slowly walked to the door, opened it and walked away.

"Jake wait I-" but the door closed before I could finish.

"Lilly, how did he get in here like that anyway?" I tried to change the subject, but I knew it would come up again.

"I saw Jake in the window and smiled at him" Lilly told me. "So then he opened the door and walked in real quietly." she shrugged too, also like it was no big deal.

"Oh, so that's why you kept smirking. Because you were happy that he heard all this?"

"Come on Miley, you knew you would have to tell him sometime."

"Didn't you see what just happened? I didn't want him to know now, especially not like that. Oh I don't know, what was I thinking?" I flopped back on the couch and put a pillow on my face. But this time I didn't try to make my words inaudible- they were just muffled. "Lilly why did I do that? Maybe he should know."

"Miley, you just told him."

"No, I said why would I ever like someone who eavesdrops? Now he probably thinks I'll never like him. But do you think he will still like me?" I asked as I sat up and took the pillow off my face.

"Of course, in fact I think he'll do anything to get to you because you're not letting your guard down. And you have to learn to."

"Yeah you're right, I open up with you all the time, well that's because we're best friends, but I should probably let him know too."

The next day at school I tried to find Jake at our locker, every time I saw him, he went to class quickly. At lunch I saw Lilly at her locker and told her.

"Lilly, now he's the one avoiding me. What's up with that?"

"Well, it's probably because of what you said. Did you ever think of that?" she said like it was obvious.

"Oh no I forgot. Well what do you think I should do?" Boy am I stupid. I just have to apologize.

"Gee I don't know- apologize!" she said again in an obvious tone.

"I know I just thought of that and I will…I just don't know how. Because I never see him anywhere." I said then I saw Lilly smirk at me again. "Lilly what are you smirking at now?" I asked and quickly turned around right into Oliver. "Oh gosh Oliver! Why does everyone keep doing that to me?!" I said putting a hand on my chest because he had scared me. Then he began to smile because I was still up close to him. Then I glared at him and backed away.

"Whoa, sorry Miles, what's up with you today? You seem a little jumpy." He said; ignoring what just happened.

"Hey Oliver." Lilly nodded her head at him, he nodded back.

"Well Jake and I kind of got into a fight and I just…I have to apologize to him and I don't know when."

"Oh uh, you and Jake huh? Is there something going on between you two?" Oliver asked in an odd sort of way.

"Well as soon as Miley apologizes, then there might be." Lilly cut in.

"Thank you Lilly." I said sarcastically. "Yes Oliver, I think I like him, but I told him I didn't when I started this little fight yesterday. I think I hurt his feelings, so now he won't talk to me."

"Well there he is now, why don't you go say something?" Oliver pointed out Jake walking into the lunchroom. Jake took a quick glance at the three of us and continued on to lunch. "Oh well that's too bad. There's always tomorrow." He said then walked over to his locker and opened it. It was next to Lilly's.

"No, I can always try and catch him sometime today." I gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, and Oliver what's up with you? It seems like you…like you…" Lilly thought for a few seconds as I looked over at Oliver he was avoiding eye contact with both of us. He began to look guilty of something. And as much as I didn't want to think of it, I might have known what it was. I think Lilly figured it out too.

"Oliver do you-" she began to ask but he cut her off.

"I gotta go to lunch. I skipped breakfast and I'm starving." He said all very quickly, and then ran away to lunch.

**A/N** Sorry it took longer than I thought- writers block. But here it is. Enjoy...


	6. Which Way Now?

**A/N** I know I know- really short. But I just wanted to post a little bit so I wasn't forgotten. I am writing the next chapter right now though. So keep reading even though this one may have been short. Personally, I don't think my last chapter was the best, but they will get better. But for now, I'm still writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. And definitely longer then this one. Don't you worry about that!

**Which Way Now?**

Miley's POV

We watched Oliver walk through the lunch room doors. Then we turned back to each other.

"Lilly you don't think-"

"Oliver might be-"

"Jealous?" I looked at her for a moment, searching for any other answer. But her returned look just confirmed the worst. "No, n-no Lilly, this cannot happen now. I mean why Oliver? Why me? Me and Oliver? That just sounds weird…" I went rambling on as I paced up and down a few lockers. "I mean I always thought that you and Ol-" I stopped in mid-sentence, realizing what I was saying out loud. Then I stopped pacing because I noticed that Lilly was now blushing. "Y-you, you like him, don't you?" I asked quietly as I stepped up a little closer to her.

"W-well…so what if I do? I guess it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Oh come on Lilly, we can't assume this can we? So maybe it sounded like he was jealous, but we're probably just being paranoid."

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I don't think he's jealous." She seemed to lighten up at what I said. "In fact I think we should go and ask him what that was about." She said, closing her locker and pulling me to the lunch room.

"What?" for some reason I was nervous now. "Are you sure you want to ask him straight out like that?"

"Sure why not? It looks like he's got nothing better to do." She said, pointing to Oliver as we entered the lunch room.

Oliver was sitting at an empty table and already had his food. He was eating, so he didn't notice us walk in. He was also saving us seats with his legs stretched across one chair and his backpack on another. I also noticed another table with only one occupant- Jake. He looked a little sad and lost in thought as he was looking down at his food.

"Lilly, look there's uh…" I gestured over towards Jake's table.

"Wow, I guess all this star stuff really has blown over at this school. Do you want to go talk to him now?"

"Well I don't know. What about Oliver?" It felt like I was torn between two people that I had to talk to right then. "Oh man, I feel so torn! I mean I know I need to apologize to Jake. But then Oliver's another story. I just have to find out that secret he seems to have all of the sudden."

"Listen, I'll take care of Oliver and tell you what he says. You should just go talk to Jake right now." She said as Jake looked up from his food and noticed us.

"Ok fine, thanks Lilly." We smiled at each other as a quick good bye and went to our separate tables; each of us in for a surprise.

**A/N** don't forget me. I will be back with longer chapters! Once again, love the reviews.


	7. Surprises

**Surprises**

Lilly's POV

When I sat down beside Oliver, I saw Miley begin to talk to Jake. I sure hope that goes well. But now I just need to make Oliver crack.

"Oliver, you didn't skip breakfast, I know you better then that. Why did you-"

"Ok ok, I was just nervous because I realized how I sounded." He said, looking down at his food. Wow, that was easier then I thought.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were…jealous." I paused for a moment waiting to see if he would look at me; he didn't. "Are you?"

"No, that's just the thing, I'm not. But knew I must have come across that way so I ran off to lunch."

"Well then…what's wrong?" I asked a little concerned. He was still acting a bit strange.

"When she said that she and Jake had a fight, I guess I just felt some "brotherly" feelings kick in, you know?" he put air quotes around brotherly. Then he finally looked up from his food and at me. We locked eyes.

"Yeah I get it, but why didn't you just tell her right then?" I said quietly. Oliver scooted closer to me so he could hear me better.

"I don't know; like I said before, it just felt a little awkward." He said quietly. Even though the lunch room was filled with noises, it was drowned out because he was still staring me down and I didn't look away, I didn't want to look away.

"So she's more like a sister to you?" I asked quietly, just wanting to confirm it. He scooted closer yet again, because I was still to quiet.

"Exactly! I only felt a bit protective."

At this last explanation, he knew and I knew each others feelings because we were gradually getting closer to each other. I had hardly noticed until he put a hand on my cheek and our lips gently touched. It was for only a few seconds. It was in the lunch room, so we didn't want to make a big scene. I wouldn't have minded, but Oliver pulled away first.

"H-how was…do, do you feel the…I mean I would understand if-" he began stuttering; his voice getting high at a few points. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Yeah Oliver, I do. I feel the same way." I said smiling and blushing at the same time. Now I was finally relieved knowing that he felt the same.

Miley's POV

As I walked over to Jakes table he put on a small welcoming smile and nodded, letting me know that I could sit down. There was a seat right next to him. I sat there, and then I scooted closer. He was surprised, but didn't mind one bit. I just didn't want our conversation to be overheard. Although it really couldn't be- everyone else in the room talking just made it harder.

"Listen Jake, I shouldn't have said that. I just wasn't thinking. You heard me first, I do like you. But I still want to say that I'm so-"

"No Miley, I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"What, why?" I asked confused. More people began talking and so everything became louder. I leaned closer to hear him.

"Well you were right, eavesdropping isn't nice. I shouldn't have done that. You and Lilly were having a private conversation, so I'm sorry too." He still spoke quietly.

"Really? Thanks Jake. But you know I really am sorry. And I…I do like you." I smiled at him. He finally smiled back.

"Thanks Miley, that means a lot." He said and put an arm around my shoulder.

It was nice- nice to drown out the sounds around us and stare into each others eyes. I was very unaware that we were slowly moving closer. Then just as we were about to kiss I accidentally broke eye contact and noticed Lilly and Oliver out of the corner of my eye. Oliver! I had completely forgotten about him. Now that this thought came into my head, I couldn't get it out until I found out why he acted the way he did.

I suddenly pulled out of the line of fire because my thoughts couldn't concentrate on it right now.

"Jake I-I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Another time?" I asked as I gathered up my book bag and stood up. I hope he didn't get the wrong idea, or his feelings hurt.

"Oh yeah, you can count on it." He said very excited, and then smiled and gave a small wave as I left to the other table.

When I arrived at their table I sat next to Lilly. They were both silent for some reason.

"So Oliver, what's up?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Hoping he would get the hint of what I wanted to talk about.

"Not much. You?" he answered simply, like there was nothing to hide.

"Oh come on Oliver, I-"

"I need to use the bathroom Miley! How about you?" Lilly suddenly cut in.

"Oh no thanks I'm fine." I said simply and completely clueless. But Lilly just gave me a look as if what she was trying to say was so obvious. I couldn't believe I was so slow on her hint. "Buut I'm sure I'll need to go once I see it, let's go." I picked up my book bag and Lilly got up at the same time.

"We'll be right back Oliver." Lilly said to him as we were walking away. He just rolled his eyes in frustration, and then began practically shoving his whole hot dog into his mouth. It looked like he was in a hurry for something.

Lilly and I went just outside of the doors; not in the bathroom. She spoke to me quickly about Oliver.

"Geese, you think Oliver is slow on hints? Well who's the doughnut now?" Lilly said to me.

"Gosh I'm sorry, can you just let it go? Ok, so what did Oliver say?" I said very annoyed.

"Wellll…" she said with a small smile on her face. Then she looked up toward the ceiling and was deep in thought until I snapped her back to reality.

"Lilly, snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She shook her head from the slight shock, and then looked at me.

"What? Oh s-sorry, alright what was the question?"

"Ok Lilly, focus!" I said and put my hands on her shoulders. "What did Oliver say?" I asked slowly.

"Alright alright, sorry." she said, moving my hands off her shoulders and finally coming back to earth. "He just…w-well we kind of…ok he kissed me." Lilly said quickly.

"Wait what? B-but I thought he…he sounded…wasn't he jealous?" I couldn't find the words to say, so I stumbled over them. My thoughts were on the two of them kissing.

**A/N** Still working out? Thanks for the reviews. I'll keep writing if I keep getting lot's on just one chapter. You're awesome.


	8. Just Make My Feelings Known!

**A/N** Ok, I know it's been about a week, but doesn't this long chapter make up for it? I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Monday. So I probably won't post until then, or maybe even Tuesday. Until then, here is a long chapter for you to enjoy. In fact I think it's one of my longest.

**Just Make My Feelings Known!**

Miley's POV

"Wait what? B-but I thought he…he sounded…wasn't he jealous?" I couldn't find the words to say, so I stumbled over them. My thoughts were on the two of them kissing.

"No that wasn't it at all. He told me that you're more like a sister to him."

"Really, a sister? That's it? That's all he said?"

"And he was just being a bit protective, but it ended up sounding jealous. That's what he said." Lilly replied simply.

"Well, that's a relief. It sure makes things a whole lot simpler now."

"Oh yeah, how'd things go with you and Jake?"

"Oh, well I apologized and so did he."

"Aw really? Wait a minute, why did he?"

"Well, he realized that eavesdropping really isn't nice and he shouldn't have done it."

"Aww that's so sweet. Anything else?" she pushed me for more, because she could tell I was holding back.

"Yeah ok, we kissed too…well almost." I said and blushed

"What?! What do you mean almost?"

"Well I suddenly remembered Oliver and why he acted so strange. And I had really wanted to find out."

"Miley I told you I was doing that for you! You could have at least finished the kiss couldn't you? Why didn't you?"

"I just told you- I was anxious to find out about Oliver."

Then Lilly stared me down with that knowing look. She knew that wasn't the only reason. She could tell I was hiding something else.

"Come on Miles, that's not the only reason you left is it?" Lilly said with a smirk.

I paused for a moment, glaring at her, annoyed that she always managed to get everything out of me.

"Ok fine, I guess it wasn't just because I was anxious to figure out Oliver. It was…well I just felt Jake and I are moving to fast."

"Well does he think so too?"

"No, he doesn't…he doesn't know." I said in a guilty tone and crossed my arms; because I knew she was gonna lecture me.

"Miley, you know you're not being very fair to him if you don't tell him that."

"That's another thing- if I do tell him, then I'm afraid of hurting his feelings. Don't you remember how sensitive he was to what I said to him?"

"Well yeah, but you guys almost kissed; I'm sure he'll understand."

"Lilly I…I don't know." I said hesitantly. "I mean he's a great guy but-"

"But nothing. Miley, if you want too be a couple, then you should really tell him how you feel. Who knows, he might feel the same way."

"Yeah I guess you're right, he was a little hesitant about that kiss I think." I said as I thought back to it.

"And, you two share a locker, so you'll get the chance to talk." she said as if it were obvious.

"Ok fine, I'll do that. Thanks Lilly, let's get back to lunch." I said and smiled.

Then we both walked back into the lunch room. I looked at Oliver's table; he wasn't there. I looked at Jake's; there he was. It looked like they were both very deep in conversation and didn't notice us. I turned to Lilly.

"Uh Lilly do you see…" She had already noticed and was looking at them too.

"Yeah, what do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I'm a little nervous that they're alone, together, and talking without us. Because they could be-"

"Talking about-"

"Us? Uh ok, let's go." I said and started to walk, but Lilly held me back.

"W-wait, we don't know for sure and so what if they are? We were just doing the same thing." She said quietly.

"I know, but this is different." I said a little unsure of myself.

"Um, how?"

"Well Oliver and Jake have never really talked, they don't really know each other, so it's just different. I mean don't you think it's a little weird that Oliver is suddenly talking to him?" Lilly suddenly put on a thoughtful look and considered what I was saying.

"Yeah you're right, it is a little weird. I mean considering to what Oliver just told me, I guess I don't understand why he would be doing this."

"Actually, he could be just trying to make friends with Jake or-"

"Or talking about us, now I'm paranoid Miley. Let's just go find out." Lilly said.

Then with that we walked quickly over to their table and sat down. When we got there, they were a little surprised and looked like they weren't ready for us. But we put on smiles like we just got there and hadn't seen a thing. I sat next to Jake and Lilly was next to Oliver.

"Hey boys, what's up?" I said real casually.

"Yeah what have uh, what have you been talking about?" Lilly tried to ask casually. I gently punched her on her arm. "I-I mean what's up too?" she asked using the same voice as me.

Oliver and Jake glanced at each other, then at each of us. These awkward glances went around the table for a few seconds until Oliver spoke up.

"Well we were just talking, that's all. I just thought I'd get to know Jake better. What's wrong with that?" he broke the silence in a casual voice, like it was no big deal.

"Getting to know Jake?" I chuckled. "Why? Is that all you 'talked' about?" I put air quotes around talked because I knew there was more then that.

"What do you mean by that? Of course he just wanted to be my friend." Jake answered in a defensive tone.

"Ok sorry." I replied very annoyed. "Gosh Jake I swear, sometimes you really get on my nerves!" I said under my breath.

Or at least I thought I did, but apparently I hadn't. Jake was sitting a few feet apart from me this time. But for some reason it was close enough for him and Lilly to hear me.

"W-wait, what? Miley if you felt this way then why didn't you tell me?"

I quickly looked over at Lilly. She raised her eyebrows like an I-told-you-so way. I rolled my eyes, and then turned back to Jake. He had been looking at me and now we locked eyes. Now I couldn't look away. I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have. I mean you're a really great guy and everything, but I just feel like-"

Jake suddenly put his hands on my shoulders to bring me closer to him and right into a gentle kiss. I was hesitant for a second because I still didn't know how I felt. But once it got deeper, I returned it. This time, all the sounds around us were drowning out. My head was spinning and I didn't want to feel anything but this. Even though it was like three seconds, it felt much longer. I didn't want it to end, but it had to.

The bell rang for the end of the lunch period. Jake and I both broke apart from the shock of the interruption. We still looked into each others eyes and drowned out the bustling of kids getting to their classes. Although I could still feel Lilly sitting next to me.

"What were you saying you feel like?" I forgot for a moment what he was talking about, because it felt like I had said that a long time ago.

"Oh uh…I-I feel like you should come to my house and study. How about ten minutes after school?" I said giving him a wide smile. And then quickly wrote my address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Ok, sounds good to me." he said a little slowly, not fully believing that, that was what I was really going to say. But he took it anyway.

After that the four of us picked up our things and headed to class. The bell was only a warning, so we still had about three minutes until class started.

Lilly and I had the next class together. We hurried in our classroom together and she was relieved it was empty so she could talk to me. We sat on top of our desks and she blurted everything out. It seemed like she had been holding it in for awhile.

"Miley that was so cute, but now I'm the one confused. First of all- I thought you were going to say you were rushing things? Not kiss him because that totally goes against what you can't say now. And second of all- you're not the PDA type so why did you do that there?"

"Ok, hold it Lilly I don't even think I can remember all that." I stared out and thought for a moment. "Ok maybe I can. Well I just got caught up in the moment and when he kissed me I had to kiss back because it felt so right. And I know I'm not crazy about PDA. But like I said I got caught up in the moment. But you guys are my friends, I don't really care about that. And it was the lunch room; everyone else was to busy to notice anyway."

"I guess that makes sense, but why'd you invite him over to study?" What are you guys gonna do huh…huh?" she smiled and raised her eyebrows and nudged my arm with her elbow.

"Oh come on Lilly, nothings going to happen. We're just going to study."

"Miley, when a guy and a girl get together to 'study', they both know they're not going to concentrate on 'studying'." She kept using air quotes which bugged the heck out of me.

"Lilly would stop that. Of course we're going to study. Mid-terms are next week and we really need to. Do you want to come to?"

"Oh no thanks I'm already going to Oliver's." she said casually and then looked at me wide eyed. "Oh um, well I-"

"Well you shouldn't be the one to talk now should you? Miss we're-not-really-studying." I said really quickly.

She crossed her arms annoyed. Yet I was proud for finally throwing something back at her.

"Ok fine, how about Oliver and I come too. That way we can all learn something for mid-terms next week." She said seriously

"Good idea, we really need too." I said seriously too.

The other bell rang and kids began filing into the classroom. Lilly and I sat down in our seats and couldn't wait for after school.

I walked home with Lilly and Oliver. A few minutes later Jake knocked on the door.

"Hey Jake, ready to study?"

"Oh yeah, mid-terms next week, we better get to work. Hey Oliver, hey Lilly." he added as he walked past me and saw them sitting on the soft seats next to the couch. He then sat on the couch and began getting out some of his books.

For some reason I was a little disappointed that he was so serious and didn't think about anything else besides rushing through the door and saying we should start our homework.

"Yep, better get started huh?" I said in a sad sort of tone. That was not my intention, but Jake noticed my disappointment and the look on my face as he looked up from finishing getting his things out of his book bag.

"Is there something wrong Miles?" he asked as I sat beside him. "Oh, is it ok if I call you that? It's your nickname right?" he asked. It was sweet; I liked hearing that name come from him.

"Yeah of course you can call me that." I smiled. "And there's nothing wrong really. I'm just…" I tried to think of something else to say. My eye caught Lilly's and she knew what was really wrong besides what I was telling Jake. "…juust bummed out about mid-terms that's all." I smiled at him. "Yep, so we better hurry."

"Yep." He said, and then turned to Oliver. "Hey Oliver, I didn't get all the notes in our history class. Do you have them?" Jake shared a class with just Oliver and they had something to talk about right away.

As Oliver was handing Jake some notes, Lilly shot up from her chair and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Miley what is wrong with you now? I thought you said you really wanted to study?"

"I don't know Lilly it's just- well I guess I really do like him and I didn't want to pass up this opportunity we have together." Lilly just gave me a look.

"Miles, you two aren't alone. And of course I would be frustrated too, if Oliver were that serious about studying. Look why don't we make this a little more fun. We'll study for about and hour or so, then take a break and go to the beach."

"Ok cool, sounds good. Thanks Lilly."

The hour of studying we did was in fact, very progressful. Then we went to the beach and sat down at Rico's for some smoothies.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk down the beach?" Lilly suggested. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, let's go." I said and hopped off my stool. We finished our drinks and threw them away just before we left.

It was a nice walk and a perfect day, with clear sky's and a light breeze.

Lilly was holding Oliver's hand. She began to quicken her pace; taking Oliver with her and leaving Jake and I still strolling along behind. I knew she did it on purpose.

"Hey Jake, I kinda…I kinda want to-"

"Do you want to go on a date sometime Miles?" he asked quickly. He said what I was trying to say.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I said and I stopped walking. Jake stopped too.

I noticed Lilly and Oliver were a good distance ahead of us. Then I turned to Jake, I don't know what compelled me to, but I just did it. This time I was the one to kiss him. I moved my face up to his. He didn't meet me; I just went all the way this time.

He must have been surprised because it took him a few seconds to return the kiss, but he still did. He then put his hands on my waist. The kiss got deeper. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss became deeper and faster. It was strong and passionate. It lasted for several minutes. Just as it became very heated and Jakes hands were moving up my back, just as we began to run out of breath- I was the one to pull away.

"Jake I, I really like you. I just thought you should know. And after that small kiss at school I wanted more. This wasn't too much was it?" I added quietly.

"No no, not at all. I really like you too. This was amazing Miley. I just want to say that I think we should look for Lilly and Oliver soon."

"Wow, yeah I guess we'd better." I said while looking out at the ocean and laying my head against Jake's chest.

I looked down the beach to the right and then the left. There they were; sitting down under a palm tree. Totally making out. My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe it. They were close enough to see, yet too far away for me to call to them. Jake saw them too.

"Wow I guess it's an evening for love all around." He chuckled

I just looked at him with a stunned expression. What did he just say?

"Jake what do you mean by that?" I asked a little nervously

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" he asked casually with a smile. Maybe he didn't even realize it.

"You, you just said, 'love all around'." So are you saying you-" He started to blush before cutting me off.

"Yeah, yeah Miley I guess that is what I'm saying. I love you." He whispered.

**A/N** So how did this chapter go? Please review...


	9. Moving Too Fast?

**Moving Too Fast?**

Miley's POV

"Yeah, yeah Miley I guess that is what I'm saying. I love you." He whispered.

Although the waves were lightly crashing against the shore; I could still hear those words. We walked to the nearest palm tree and sat down under it. After a few seconds of looking out at the ocean, I turned to Jake.

"You know…I love you too." I said quietly as we both leaned in for a kiss.

"We should probably get home soon." Jake said and gestured out at the sky. The sun was just above the ocean; it was almost setting.

"Oh that's so pretty, I don't wanna go." I whined, looking at Jake. "But I know we have too." I sighed and then looked at Lilly and Oliver again, they were still making out. My mouth was open part way again. "I can't believe that. I am definitely having a talk with Lilly tonight." I said more like thinking out loud because Jake looked confused. I didn't explain though. I just wanted to hurry home now. "Come on Jake, let's go." I said as I got up and pulled him with me. Then we began walking towards Lilly and Oliver.

"Well haven't you two been busy!" I said as we approached them.

They parted fast. Lilly quickly unhooked her arms from around Oliver's neck. At the same time Oliver took his hands off Lilly's back. But it didn't matter because we had seen them our whole walk over.

I just crossed my arms and smirked at Lilly. She was blushing a little, but it mostly looked out of anger.

"So guys we better get home, it's getting late." I said. I decided to change the subject and cut Lilly a break. I could tell she didn't need what I was doing to her right now.

We all walked back to my house in silence. It wasn't all that painful because the walk wasn't very long.

When we got inside, everyone began to gather up their stuff to go home.

"That was a fun study session Jake, thanks." I said to him just before he walked out the door.

"No problem Miles, anytime." He said and smirked at me.

"Oh really?" I said in an obvious voice; smirking back.

"Oh yeah you can count on it, but I gotta get home now, so I'll see you later." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss, then left.

"Yeah thanks, bye Miley." Oliver said a little nervously, then walked out the door.

"See ya at school Oliver."

"Yeah, bye Miles!" Lilly said as she bolted to the door from gathering her things off the couch. Her book bag wasn't even zipped up all the way, because she had hurried to stuff her things in it to get away from me. She knew what was coming.

"Not so fast." I was standing near the door, so I grabbed her arm just before she reached the handle.

"Dang it!" she said quietly and stomped her foot. Then scrunched her face with a look like she just got caught.

"Lilly, I'm standing right here. Did you expect me to let you off that easy?"

"No, but it was worth a shot though." She chuckled.

Then she turned around and walked toward the couch, looking defeated; knowing that I was going to get everything out of her.

She swung her book bag back on the couch and then sat down and stared at the ceiling. I sat beside her and looked at her- she knew it.

"Ok, just give it to me. What do you wanna know?" she sighed.

"Lilly, you and Oliver just had one small kiss at lunch."

"Sooo, your point?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What's with that sudden make out session? You've only just realized your feelings for each other." I said my last sentence slowly. With a tone as if I was talking to myself.

I just realized Jake and I were doing the same thing. I guess I shouldn't be the one to talk. I wasn't sure what we should do now.

"Hello? Miley!" Lilly snapped her finger infront of my face.

"Oh hi, what? What'd I do?" I must have been thinking too long.

"You totally spaced out for a minute. But what you just said kinda makes sense. We might be rushing things a bit. Anyway, why did you say it like that? And what were you thinking about when you were so deep in thought?"

"Well I just…ok it's just that Jake and I were doing the same thing at the beach too. So I guess I shouldn't be the one to talk." I admitted to her.

"Y-you and Jake? Already?"

"Yeah, but like I just said, I only just had one small kiss with him. And like you just said, you and Oliver may be rushing things. And that just happens to work the same way with me and Jake."

"Well what do you think we should do about this then Miles?"

"Maybe talk to our guys first. You think?"

"Yep, they should know how we feel. And maybe they'll feel the same way."

**A/N** Reviews please. I'm actually thinking of stopping this one. Writers block. Can't you tell? But PMs with suggestions are more then welcome!


	10. Planning First

**A/N **Alright, alright I decided to go through with it since a few of you still want me too. I also saw it was getting more hits then my other stories- odd. But leaving it hanging like that was kind of getting to me anyway. Yes I know it's a really really short chapter, but I still hope it helps somewhat.

I'd also like to thank **He Breaks My Heart Everytime** for moving me along. Although I feel really pathetic with this tiny bit of a chapter compared to hers; still it's a start.

------------------------------------------------

**Planning First**

Miley's POV

"Ok let's talk to them at school tomorrow."

"School? We can't talk to them about this at school. How about here?" Lilly said in a rush.

"What? Why here?"

"Well it is Friday tomorrow, so how about a movie night?"

"A movie night with two boys and two girls alone? My Dad wouldn't-" I started, but Lilly cut me off.

"Miles, we'll ask him later. Let's just call Oliver and Jake first." She said and started dialing Oliver.

"Ok, fine." I agreed and called Jake.

After about a minute, we got off the phone and told each other our replies.

"Oliver's good to go. How about Jake?"

"Yep, but he can't get here until eight."

"That's fine, we just get to stay up later."

"Very true, that's gonna be so fun."

"What is?" My Dad asked

He was walking through the front door with some groceries.

"Oh, hey Dad." I said and put on a wide smile. Then I looked over at Lilly, she was giving that look to tell me to ask him right now. I gave her the same look back, sort of saying ok. Then I got up and walked over to him. "So Dad what are you doing tomorrow?"

"You want a movie night alone don't you?" he said like it was obvious.

"What? I wasn't gonna ask…ok fine I was gonna ask that, so how about it? Can we?"

"Well it depends on whose coming."

"Oh just Lilly and Oliver…and Jake." I coughed Jakes name so he might not catch that. He was busy putting away the groceries anyway.

"Sure, I guess I don't see anything wrong with…wait a minute." He said and stopped and looked at me; apparently he just realized I had faked a cough. "I know that wasn't a real cough Miles. Now who else is it?"

"Alright, it's Jake too." I sighed.

"And how about Jackson too." He said with a smile.

"Come on Dad, Jackson could have plans or a date."

"Miley, do you hear yourself?" he said and gave me a look.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's Jackson. But, Dad, don't you trust us? Come on we're just going to watch a movie." I said with a pleading look.

He sighed and continued to put the food away. I think I won him over.

"Alright Miles, I trust you."

"Yes, thank you Daddy!" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"But, I want you to know that I'm going to be just upstairs. So no fooling around."

"Nope, I wouldn't think of it." I said with a serious look.

Then I turned around and walked back to the couch to Lilly. We were both smiling at each other, but not just smiling, somehow a mischievous grin appeared on both our faces.

**A/N** Soo any good? Well it's just a start and then the next chapter should be longer...


	11. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!!**

Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a chapter. This is simply an authors note explanation for the lack of updating-

I'm still writing this story, so don't worry. I love to write it and it's still on my to-do list. But I've just been really busy lately and mostly working/updating on my recent stories. I will try to update this as well.

If anyone has an idea, please PM me, **do not review this**

Thanks again for reviewing my stories. I'm really glad you all really like them. So please don't give up on this.

I'm really glad that everyone seems to have a lot of interest in this story and I do too. But I'm sorry to say that, I'm not so sure about it. I feel there is not much else I can do. Plus I have major writers block for this one. So if any of you have any ideas, then PLEASE, PLEASE let me know! Otherwise I may just delete it and continue on with my other stories...


	12. It's All Good

**It's All Good**

Miley's POV

After Dad went upstairs I sat next to Lilly and we tried to think of what to say to the boys.

"Lilly, what are we gonna say to them? They'll be here in just a few minutes."

"What? Why are you asking me? This was your idea." She said, trying to put it all on me.

"It was not" I said right back. Even though it might have been true; I wasn't sure.

"Yes it was."

"Uhg! Ok fine, whatever. Let's just both think of what to do, quick."

"Ok, sounds great." She said simply.

There was silence for a few minutes as we were thinking. Then we heard a car pull up to the house.

"Oh shoot! Ok Lilly, what do you think we should do?!"

"Hey I got it…" she said and snapped her finger proudly. Then we heard some car doors close. Lilly said the rest of her idea fast. "Just make up a reason for Jake to go out onto the deck with you. Like ask him for help with something. Then that way we'll both-"

"Get time to talk alone with our guys." I said catching on. "Great idea." Just then Oliver walked in, followed by Jake.

"What's the great idea?" Oliver asked us.

"Oh, j-just….what movie we might watch." I tried to come up with an excuse, but wasn't very convincing. So then I changed the subject. "Hey, how'd you two end up coming together?"

"Oh, Jake saw me walking here as he was riding in his limo. Since we were both coming here, he offered me a ride."

"Aw, Jake that was so sweet of-"

Then Lilly cut me off with a fake cough. The words "now Miley," were sort of audible. I rolled my eyes as if in agreement.

"Soo about that movie, let's watch one. Lilly, why don't you and Oliver pick one out while I go and…and…w-well I sort of need help out on the deck with…" I gave Lilly a look to think of something, because I had no idea what to say.

"…with that bench. Yeah there's a board that squeaks when you sit on it. Jake could you go help her?"

"Yeah no problem, let's go." Jake said and began to walk out to the deck.

Just before I followed him I gave Lilly a glare, like that was the stupidest reason. She just mouthed the word sorry. So I followed Jake quickly.

He sat on the bench. It didn't squeak.

"Uh Miley, there's nothing wrong with this bench."

"Yeah I know, it was umm…it was just an excuse." I said as I sat down next to him.

"W-what do you mean? An excuse for what?"

"Well it's so we could be alone. And so could Lilly and Oliver. Lilly is going to talk to Oliver about this too. So listen Jake, we need to talk about-"

"Whoa, not the breaking up talk right?" he asked nervously.

"No, not that." I chuckled. "But that's kind of the thing. We haven't really gotten to know each other. We just started kissing. Don't you think we might be rushing things a bit? Do you think we really have a relationship?"

"What? What do you mean rushing things? And you don't think we have a relationship?" he stood up from the bench. He started pacing and running his fingers through his hair. He was freaking out. I stood up too.

"No Jake I-I didn't mean-"

"So this is a break up talk. Y-you're breaking up with-"

"Jake stop, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to ask if-"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." he said and stopped pacing; trying to calm himself down. "I guess I got a little paranoid for a moment. But you're right; maybe we are rushing things a bit."

"A little paranoid? Boy you were freakin-" I began to say, but Jake looked a bit hurt. "I mean you were a bit worried I suppose." Man, he's really sensitive. "And I can see how I might have come across that way, so I'm sorry. But don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think we should get to know each other better too."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

He smiled back and took my hands in his, then lead me out of the deck and back inside.

Once we were inside I saw Lilly sitting on the couch and hugging. Apparently they had talked with each other too.

"Alright, wanna watch a movie now?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded and so I put a movie in. Then when I sat on the couch next to Lilly, with Jake on my other side, I whispered to Lilly.

"So is it all good now?"

"Yep, we talked it out and you?"

"Same here." we smiled at each other and happy at how we finally got our guys.

Right now I was cuddled up with Jake; I wanted it to stay that way. Because I knew that tomorrow would bring more challenges. But now, I was ready for that.

**THE END**

**A/N **To abrupt? Well I hoped you liked it anyway. Please review.


End file.
